Odio
by Cataki09
Summary: Edward Midord lo odia, lo odia por que en el fondo, lo hace quererle, a pesar de que él es tan frío y orgulloso, pero sabe que algún día, eso cambiará. Regalo para Mel.


**_Antes de leer._**

**_Mel, feliz cumpleaños, lamento si fue atrasado, pero te prometí uno y aquí está, no sé si te sigue gustando el Ciedward, si lo haces, pues espero que disfrutes este Fic que hice para ti, dicho esto, puedes continuar leyendo, lamento el cáncer o el drama que pude haber alarmado (xD Lo digo desde ahora porque soy bien dramática) ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_**

**_-Odio-_**

_Odio, si, era lo que sentía el marqués Midford cada vez que veía a su primo entrar a su hogar, para después tomar la mano de Elizabeth y hundir sus labios en su piel, luego, enviarle a él, una mirada victoriosa, restregándole, como si fuese una competencia, el amor que sentía la rubia por él, aún así, no sentía odio por ello, más bien, lo sentía por qué, aquel Conde, conocía a la perfección sus sentimientos y a pesar de ello, continuaba cada día, enseñándole esa sonrisa maliciosa, es que tanto repudiaba y que cada vez que la veía, sentía un infierno en su pecho, así era, su primo le hacía sentir frustración, molestia y por ese motivo, lo detestaba, gruñía cuando él estaba cerca, lo fusilaba con miradas y a pesar de todo aquello, llegaba un momento, en el que solo se sentaba a contemplarlo y se maldecía a sí mismo, por que llegaban a él esos sentimientos confusos, de ira y de amor, ¿Amor? ¡Desgraciado el día que sintió eso por primera vez! Vomitó por horas y después, solo tomó su destino, había manchado el nombre de su familia, su honor, su integridad, se había enamorado de su propia sangre, de él, de ese ser oscuro e hiriente, esa roca, que astutamente, sabía guardar a la perfección cada uno de sus sentimientos, no dejaba escapar ni uno y eso le irritaba más, ¿Por qué simplemente no le amaba?._

_Duró varios meses sintiéndose patético, en silencio, ahogando sus sentimientos, tragándoselo todo y cada vez que él ponía un pie en la mansión, el marqués desaparecía y solo se daba a conocer, cuando se enteraba de la ausencia del Conde en su hogar, era un cobarde, pero pensó: Que tal vez, si dejaba de mirarle, de contemplarle, esos sentimientos acabarían por extinguirse y él volvería a ser feliz, un joven normal, se enamoraría como era acorde a los principios de esa época, se casaría, tendría hijos y moriría, siendo así, ese joven que crió una familia de nobles comunes y corrientes; Pero no, él terminó por enamorarse más, muriendo cada día; Pasaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación, no quería mirar a nadie a los ojos, no quería que su madre, quien sabía todo de él, terminara por descubrirle, no, sería algo que nadie olvidaría y sería muy humillante._

Cierto día, el marqués salió de su "Cueva" Para tomar algo de aire fresco, su piel ya comenzaba a necesitarla, pues se veía algo decolorado y sus cabellos, ya no tenían ese color dorado tan llamativo; Abrió la puerta que conectaba con el jardín de su madre y como un gato silencioso, salió sin que nadie le viese, tal vez, para evitar preguntas que sabía que terminaría por evitar haciendo cosas extrañas, él no quería eso, su cuerpo deseaba paz, silencio y algo de reflexión mientras observaba el cielo, de este modo, dejando volar libres sus problemas.

Se sentó en el pasto, estaba húmedo y fresco, hundió sus dedos en la hierba y se recostó en este, con el cuello estirado y con sus grandes ojos verdes apuntando hacia el cielo; Soltó un leve suspiro, la paz y la tranquilidad le invadían y parecía que las malas energías se iban desprendiendo de él, a medida que enterraba más sus dedos en el suelo, Su mente estaba limpia de pensamientos extraños y deprimentes, ahora estaba él y el viento que amenazaba con desprenderle su ropa.

-Pero que apacible sentimiento…-Comentó él, como si estuviese hablando con las flores que le rodeaban, maravillosas especies le rodeaban, todas y cada una de ellas, cuidadas por su madre, que aparentaba ser una mujer brusca y con un fuerte temperamento, aún así, siempre había tiempo para sus queridas amigas.

Pero pronto, su serenidad fue invadida, había tanto silencio, que se volvía incómodo, no habían sirvientes por allí rondando y la mansión que se encontraba a unos metros, parecía estar en completa calma, hasta comenzaba a cuestionarse, porque no había visto a nadie mientras huía de su cuarto a la libertad, si, algo no andaba bien y eso le obligó a estar alerta, no quería llevarse sorpresas y él, era alguien preparado.

Bajando un poco la guardia, se recostó sobre el pasto, hundió su cabeza sobre la hierba y estiró sus brazos lo más que pudo, una delgada sonrisa se formó en sus labios, él solo era feliz cuando estaba solo o tenía en sus manos alguna espada, amaba practicar sus movimientos, era ágil, pero no tanto como su hermana, aún así, él era respetuoso con las habilidades de otros y disfrutaba el aprender de algo nuevo; Pensó en tantas cosas, que parecía una limpieza de su consciencia, recordó viejos errores y personas que se habían empolvado en su mente, pero entonces, regresó a él, como una tormenta, que llegaba a azotar su alma en plena calma, ese Conde lo lograba, sin siquiera saberlo, ni estar presente, pero ocasionaba que el rubio perdiera la calma, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien cargara con ese gran peso?.

Se incorporó nuevamente y llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, a ese paso, iba a terminar loco, ya imaginaba su vida como un vagabundo, era algo exagerado y alocado, pero como era él, sabía que terminaría haciéndolo, no soportaba más esos sentimientos , debía expresarlos de una forma o moriría ahogado entre tantos pensamientos, ¿Pero qué diría él? Se burlaría en su cara, con esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba, pero que a la vez le daba nuevas razones para quererlo.

Se encontró encerrado, golpeando en un muro, lleno de frustración, él tenía la mala suerte de haberse enamorado de su mayor enemigo, si, por que lo era, tal vez al principio, le odió enserio a tal punto, que enloqueció y todos esos sentimientos, se tornaron al revés, esa pudo ser la razón más concreta; Golpeó su frente con sus manos y mordió sus labios, intentaba regresar a su zona de confort, donde no había Ciel, donde podía pensar en algo y no sentirse culpable.

-Parece que tienes problemas, Midford- Una voz, esa irritable voz, la que volvía su alma turbia, ¿De dónde había salido?, Abrió sus ojos como platos y torció su cuello en varias direcciones, apresurado, algo loco por encontrar al responsable.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó antes de verle a la cara, sus labios temblaban y su corazón podía sentirse palpitar en su cuello, "Idiota" Pensó él, ¿Cómo podía estar tan indefenso frente a un pequeño odioso? Tenía que ser firme, demostrarle su lugar, no sería la doncella en apuros, él era un hombre y tenía que mostrarse como tal.

-Todos te buscan, tonto- El Conde salió de los árboles, se veía tan elegante, tan llamativo, con sus cabellos azules brillantes debido a que el sol golpeaba directamente y una sonrisa burlona en su cara; Rara vez se le podía ver de este modo, solo cuando se sentía divertido ante sus víctimas, enseñaba esa mueca, esa que humillaba, que irritaba…y que enamoraba.

-Deberías darte la vuelta y fingir que no me encontraste- Abrazó sus piernas y las pegó a su pecho, mientras observaba a otra dirección, en su actitud grosera y distante, así como era normalmente con todos.

-Quiero imaginar la cara de tía Frances cuando se entere que estás en su jardín, será divertido verte sufrir…-Ese Conde sádico, malvado, nunca cambiaría, siempre estaría buscando alguna forma de fastidiarle, aún cuando a el rubio ya no le causaba gracia alguna.

-Adelante, sabes bien que seré yo quien gane esta guerra- Él dio el próximo ataque, ya entrando en ambiente, ese juego de palabras, intercambio de amenazas, como extrañaba aquello.

-Déjate de tonterías y mejor respóndeme algo- El peli azul se acercó a una distancia prudente y le clavó el ojo y Edward tuvo la mala suerte de mirarle y quedarse pegado a ese orbe tan llamativo y hermoso.

-Créeme que no te daré la respuesta que quieres- Habló él cortante, molesto, le irritaba verle a veces, porque le recordaba lo débil que era.

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando?- Preguntó en conde, ¿Enserio él había dicho eso?, se molestó, incluso él, aquellas palabras no salían de su boca, él era Ciel Phantomhive y aquellas peguntas, con tanta necesidad en sus palabras, no eran parte de su naturaleza, aún así lo hizo, porque siempre conseguía lo que quería y para hacerlo, necesitaba poner de su parte.

-¿Eh?- Abrió los ojos asombrado, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? De pronto, la temperatura de su cuerpo había cambiado, él solía ser de esos que se ponía nervioso por todo e incluso, llegaba al borde de la exageración; Se hizo de oídos sordos e intentó evadir esa pegunta, porque en el fondo sabía, que si soltaba aquella respuesta, las cosas tomarían un rumbo que él no quería tomar- No comprendo la pregunta- Escondió su mirada observando sus zapatos, unos mocasines que había comprado hacía unas semanas y apenas les había quitado el precio aquel día.

-Nada…-Ocultó su mirada también y se reprochó a sí mismo por no callarse a tiempo, él siempre planeaba cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero esa vez, se dejó llevar, confiado de las palabras de su interlocutor, pero, al escuchar la respuesta, se arrepintió y dio un paso atrás.

-Yo no he evadido a nadie, solo estoy algo concentrado en el entrenamiento- Se excusó en sus espadas y descansó por un momento, Ciel también se había arrepentido, tal vez, aquel no era el momento.

-Cómo sea- Soltó un largo e incómodo suspiro, indicándole al contrario, que la conversación se tornaba aburrida- Tía Frances te precisa en la habitación y mejor corre, porque si llego primero que tu, no me callaré y divulgaré tu secreto- Aquellas palabras entraron con otro significado en los oídos de Edward, quien se sobresaltó un poco y alistó su pierna para poder levantarse y correr.

-¿Mi secreto?- Estaba cegado, todas las palabras que Ciel soltaba, él las tomaba como parte del tema, era algo paranoico, con un poco de delirios de persecución, se sintió incómodo y ahora la casual mirada de Ciel, tenía sentido para él.

-No seas idiota y corre- Dijo él arrepintiéndose de su repentina gentileza, al fin y al cabo, él era su familiar y para no levantar sospechas de su contrato, tenía que actuar tal y como era antes del incendio o eso intentaba, pero a veces, simplemente, su actitud tan fría le invadía, Ciel no era gentil con nadie, menos con su molesto primo, el entrometido, quien le enfermaba con tantas palabras basura, las cuales recordaba en su mente y le causaba náuseas, "Honestidad" "Valentía" "Defender al débil" Ya comenzaba a cansarle su actitud tan infantil, Edward no se daba cuenta a veces de la vida que se llevaba a cabo en la antigua Inglaterra, solo vivía en un cuento llevado generación tras generación entre los Midford.

Edward se levantó del pasto, acomodó su ropa, en su pantalón, se habían pegado unas pequeñas hierbas, las sacudió molesto, él siempre se esmeraba por su apariencia impecable, debía convencerlos a todos de que era un caballero deslumbrante; Pasó por el lado de conde y antes de partir, golpeó su hombro con fuerza, luego, le envió una sonrisa victoriosa, y le dio la espalda, caminó unos cuantos metros y después frenó.

-Corre, Midford, no sé porque vacilas tanto a veces- Rodó los ojos y detalló la espalda del marqués, parecía un muro, completamente recta y con muy buena postura, ¿Pero qué hacía él?

-Oye Ciel…-Apretó los puños y le llamó aún sin mirar atrás, su voz sonaba indecisa, parecía haber pensado su siguiente movimiento por mucho rato.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó él irritado por su compañía, que extrañamente, también le causaba cierta comodidad, pues, era con él quien llevaba una interminable pelea de titanes, su enemigo, si, lo era, pero más que eso, era su primo, con quien podía tomarse la libertad de ser un monstruo y él le devolvería el golpe de la misma manera, tan satisfactorio, se sentía bien, que no le daban ganas de enviarle a su mayordomo para que le destruyera la existencia, no aún por lo menos, su pelea sana, era la base de su convivencia, a quien engañaba, le agradaba ese molesto marqués, solo un poco, ya que estaba cegado por su ego y así mismo, su deseo interminable de vengar a su familia.

-¿A que fue debida tu pregunta?- Giró sobre sus talones y miró al conde, se le veía tranquilo, cómodo con aquella conversación, mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en los de él. Ciel solo abrió sus ojos y la boca, sin emitir ningún sonido.

-No lo sé y no preguntes…A menos que pienses que…-Sus labios temblaron y se formó una sonrisa enfermiza en él, arqueó las cejas y soltó esa pesada carcajada- ¿Crees que me preocupo por ti?- Llevó ambas manos a su estómago y comenzó a humillar al marqués de la peor forma posible, náuseas regresaron al rubio y las ganas de correr, ¿Cómo había si quiera pensado que sería normal aquella pregunta? Tenía a un loco burlándose de él a unos metros de él, su orgullo se había ido a la nada, pero aquellas ganas de matarle estaban latentes, de él nadie se burlaba.

-¡No seas imbécil Phantomhive!- Cegado por la ira, su corazón roto, apretó sus puños y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, ya estaba corriendo en dirección hacia él, con la velocidad y la fuerza de un toro; Chocó con el cuerpo delgado y débil de su primo y este cayó a la hierba, golpeándose la cabeza- Te odio….¡Te odio!- Gritó él algo descontrolado, unas pequeñas y simples palabras, le hicieron hacer algo que él jamás se había dignado a hacer.

-¿Estás loco?- Ciel le miró con furia, él siempre tan impecable y ahora yacía en el suelo, como los animales del campo, los sucios y molestos seres que él veía desde la ventana de su despacho- ¡Animal!- Le encaró él como un pequeño niño que encuentra defensa en las palabras; Intentó pararse, ejerciendo fuerza con sus temblorosas y delgadas rodillas, similares a las de una dama, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, tenía un gran peso apretando su vientre, robándole el aire, enterrándole más al sucio pasto- ¿Qué demonios haces?- Tomó las mejillas de su primo e intentó alejarle de él, el aire no entraba y se sentía aprisionado.

-Cállate- Dijo él, sentado en el vientre del conde, con sus dos piernas rodeándole y sujetándolo para que así no escapara, tenía a un pequeño cachorro a su merced, que después de todo, era tan indefenso que podría burlarse de su falta de fuerza- ¿Verdad que es molesto?- Recostó todo su cuerpo sobre él y sus labios terminaron cerca de la oreja del conde-

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- Su cara estaba pálida y sus brazos intentaban alejar al mayor empujándole el pecho, pero esta acción fue en vano- ¡Suéltame!- Comenzó a patalear, pero parecía tener una piedra encima, no se movía ni un centímetro y ya la respiración caliente de contrario, acariciaba su cuello y le hacía erizar su piel, Que situación tan extraña, pero él no se sentía tan incómodo después de todo.

-Silencio.- El marqués se apartó un poco de él y disipó sus dudas al mirar al conde, se veía la excitación combinada con el desespero, el pecho de este se inflaba con dificultad debido a la falta de aire y este tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, que imagen tan provocativa, el marqués, el caballero Inglés que defendía a los débiles, iba a aprovecharse de uno, su lado lujurioso salió a la luz y él en el fondo tampoco sabía que hacía allí, sobre él.

-Edward, ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Sebastián!- Agitó sus puños y golpeó el suelo como pudo, luego recordó, que siendo él tan testarudo a veces, le dejó castigado en la mansión.

-Por fin tengo al gran Ciel Phantomhive rogando…-Una sonrisa burlona se apoderó del marqués, era cierto, él había ganado, Tenía a su enemigo suplicante, indefenso, bajo sus narices, podía inclusive, hacerle pagar por tantas veces que le humilló y lastimó su ser, pero no lo hizo, se encontró tomando los dos puños del menor y abriéndolos con sus manos, para después estirarlos por encima de su cabeza y enterrarlos más en el pasto-

-Edward…-Dejó de pelear y abrió sus ojos en Shock, no sabía realmente que estaba sucediendo, ¿O sí?, él jamás había visto al marqués con esa mirada, sus ojos parecían los de un cazador, un lobo para ser exactos, mientras analizaba a su presa, él era la presa, ¿Qué haría el lobo teniéndole a su merced? Todo ese juego debía parar, por su orgullo, por su dignidad, ¡Ese era su primo! Se encontró entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y a varios centímetros de sus labios, no, tenía que hacer algo, el deseo estaba prohibido, además, de eso, ¡ERA ÉL! Eso no era normal, no era permitido y aún así, sus piernas estaban completamente tiesas, sin ejercer algún movimiento contradictorio.

-Ya comprendo- Rió en un tono bajo, mientras veía como el conde, poco a poco, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a todo aquello, cabe añadir, que él tampoco se había sentido de ese modo nunca, ¿Amor?, que era eso en aquella época, donde solo el dinero y el éxito importaban; Su madre una vez le dijo: "Si te enamoras, te veré pidiendo limosna en el bajo mundo" después, la vio desaparecer abrazando a su padre, un hombre al que ella escogió por su posición social y no por "Amor"

Ciel no dijo nada, su humillación había rebasado los límites, su sangre hervía y su cuello palpitaba, debido a que su corazón, bombeaba sangre a grandes velocidades, ¿Qué ocurría con él? El Conde, ¡El gran Ciel Phantomhive! Estaba a merced de un simple humano, más que eso, el primo que tanto odiaba y a pesar de ello, no movió ni un dedo, por que el deseo parecía ganarle a su racionalidad.

Edward se cansó de contemplarle, no había querido hacer su siguiente movimiento, porque no deseaba forzarle a él a nada, a pesar de que estaba llevado por sus deseos, sus principios seguían latentes, si no le querían, hallaría alguna forma de morir lentamente; Sin más, posó sus labios sobre los del conde, primero, rozando algo indeciso, sintiendo una dulce sensación, eran tibios y suaves, como los de un niño, uno que era igual de inexperto que él.

Al principio, Ciel se movió un poco, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dejaría que ese jugueteo llegara a otro nivel? Debía impedirlo, su honor estaba manchándose y más que eso, su forma de mirar al lujurioso marqués.

Pero pronto, se encontró presionando sus labios contra los de su primo, probando aquella sensación que no le era incómoda ya, apretó las manos de Edward y estiró su cuello para sentir sus cálidos besos, tan deliciosos, que hacían palpitar su labio inferior, "Hay que parar" Una pequeña vocecilla le decía, pero a pesar de eso, él seguía, inclusive, soltó una de sus manos y la llevó a la nuca del rubio, para jugar con los pequeños cabellos que habían en este, si, el Conde llegó al límite, ya no había retorno.

Edward se dejó llevar por el beso, con la mano libre, tomó el mentón del conde e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad húmeda, invitándole a que aceptara la petición, moviéndola rítmicamente, él a diferencia del conde, había ya sentido su primer beso, tal vez, ese no fue real, fue contra las reglas de su familia y además, fue algo repugnante, a diferencia de ese, cálido, apasionado y era con su persona favorita en el mundo, ¿Favorita? Tal vez comenzaba a volverse de ese modo.

Sintió como algo comenzaba a presionar contra su vientre, provenía de los pantalones del marqués y sabía que no podía continuar con el beso, por la poca dignidad que le quedaba, además de que, alguien podría verle, solo unos cuantos árboles cubrían su gran secreto, pero si alguien llegase a buscarlos por allí, sería el fin de una prestigiosa familia.

-Basta ya- Ciel logró liberarse del beso, tan, placentero, pero que no podía llegar a otros términos; Posó una mano en los labios húmedos del marqués y le miró algo incómodo, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas e incómodo por interrumpir el momento de ese modo- Si alguien nos ve, mejor prepárate para huir del país- Ciel luchó nuevamente para levantarse y Edward consciente de sus palabras, se levantó con algo de molestia, ¿Debía considerarse un rechazo?

-Tienes razón- Edward acomodó su ropa e intentó ocultar el bulto entre sus pantalones dando unas pequeñas palmadas y organizando la tela; Le estiró el brazo al conde y le ayudó a levantarse, este tomó su mano y no le miró a los ojos mientras se paraba, Había hecho algo estúpido y sería pagado con una posible indiferencia.

Ciel no miró al marqués, ni una pequeña mirada por accidente, la fría sensación que recorrió el joven Edward, si, era Rechazo, molestia, ira, descontrol, podía hacer una lista de todo lo que sentía en ese momento y aún así, no terminaría nunca, pero debía entenderlo, él lo amaba, pero el Conde, si estaba acorde con los principios de la época, debía esperarlo del impecable trabajador de la reina, debía ser muy tonto si esperaba una historia "De amor" Junto a él.

Silencio fue lo que invadió el camino de regreso, Edward iba a unos metros más atrás del conde, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y con la vista centrada en él, caminaba con gracia, pero se le veía nervioso, piernas temblorosas y se le veía desde lejos jugueteando con la joya de su anillo, por lo menos, pudo ocasionarle alguna emoción, suspiró con pesadez y se sintió molesto consigo mismo.

Al llegar a la entrada trasera de la mansión, Ciel le esperó unos metros antes del primer escalón, se veía tranquilo, con la mirada seria como de costumbre, pero aún jugando con su anillo, al ver al marqués, le fulminó con la mirada, el joven Edward solo pensaba que este le acusaría y era de esperarse, este seguía siendo su enemigo y aquella era su oportunidad para manchar de por vida su nombre.

-Midford- Soltó en un tono frío y molesto, algo distante, como era siempre.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó de la misma manera, como si lo pasado en el jardín, hubiese sido algo imaginario, se paró frente al conde y le miró sin importancia, sin embargo, el dolor se veía reflejado en sus ojos, quería a ese niño, maldito, pero era a quien su corazón había decidido querer.

-Para la próxima- El Conde notó como la manga de su traje se había arrugado y desacomodado debido al agarre del contrario, por lo que comenzó a arreglarla, con tranquilidad, como si de una conversación cotidiana se tratara- Tendrás que tomarme más desprevenido, no seré tan fácil como crees, no soy un juguete…-Le miró a los ojos y le clavó el suyo, una mueca maliciosa se formó en su boca y si Edward se fijaba bien, era como si fuese la invitación a un nuevo juego.

-Yo tampoco me dejaré llevar de mis deseos, tendrás que ser más astuto, Phantomhive- Él asintió y se le adelantó, subió unos cuantos escalones y después le miró, una mueca se formó en su cara y se dio cuenta, de que ese era el amor, si, por que lo era, no había otra forma, no estaba del todo correspondido, pero de alguna forma, se encargaría de llevar a su molesto primo a la rendición.

-Veamos quien gana- Terminó de acomodar la manga de su traje y subió rápidamente las escalas, ambos se encontraban compitiendo por llegar a la puerta, era extraño, dos pequeños infantiles peleaban por ser los primeros,**_ ¿Quién sería el primero en confesar su amor?_**

**_Fin._**

**_¿Y? ¿Le gustó? Ojalá que si, intenté enserio acoplarme a la actitud de Ciel, Pero a duras penas pude hacerlo con la de Edward, en fin, espero que le haya gustado y quería dárselo lo más pronto posible, pero no tenía computadora (Está en una prestada) La quiero y si aún le gusta Ciedward…¡Vida Ciedward!_**


End file.
